


Isn't It Obvious?

by godlyjimin



Category: Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: I think?, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Niall/Harry - Freeform, just fluff, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlyjimin/pseuds/godlyjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a student/librarian at a school he attends to. And Harry, a lead singer of a band in their school, is courting Niall for almost a year now. But there’s this one time where Niall finally said “yes”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! xx

“Let’s ditch our next class,” Harry says, putting his fork down on his metallic plate. It almost sounded as a command. They are in the cafeteria for their first break and he already felt like he was dying. He was thinking about not attending school today and would like to stay at home but he’s sure his mum, Anne, would not like that and will surely kill him if he did.

Michael looked at him. “Are you mental, mate? Do you want a trip to the principal’s office?” He laughs, as he took another spoonful of his food. Harry can see the other two agree along with him.

“I just want to sleep,” Harry says with a tired voice, rubbing his face up and down. No, I really just want to see Niall. The other four boys just gave him a sympathetic look. Harry’s been staying up late practicing for their upcoming battle of the bands which is tomorrow. Even at night he was practicing because there’s no much time left, he wants this so bad. There’s no one to blame really, he really wanted to win so this is none of the boys’ fault. “You can sleep and ditch without dragging us into one of your schemes, Harold.” Calum rolled his eyes as he poked out his tongue at him. “We could just cover up for you while you’re at it,” Luke added, looking at him then nudging Ashton with his elbow. “Yeah, you should rest Harry. You’ve practiced a lot these days.” He frowns.

“You sure you’ll cover up for me?” Harry asks, looking at them doubtfully.

“Yes,” the four said in unison.

“Okay, just text me if something happens,” Harry fights back the grins as he grabs his back pack and starts to walk away.

“Say hi to Niall for me, will ya?” Luke hollers with Calum and Ashton laughing in the background. Harry smirks and pretends he didn’t hear that. 

 

x

 

Harry exactly knew where he was going. It was basic really. He was going to see Niall, the one whom he was courting for almost a year now. Honestly, he was surprised how he managed to wait that long. Before Niall, the period of waiting would probably be only maximum of five months — that was when he wanted to shag the captain of the football team, Liam. But for Niall he was willing to wait, even if it takes forever. But the thing is for almost a year of courting, there aren’t any physical contacts, yes they held hands - but that was only when he helped him carry the books back to the library and after that no more. That was just it. He was longing for more, he wants to be able to touch his hand while they’re walking, hold his waist to keep him steady when stacking up books, sneakily hug him from behind and steal kisses and just hear him fight back the giggles escaping from his lips cause he’s trying to be quiet because they are in a fucking library. He wants to be able to do that all. He wants it now. 

When Harry entered the library, he didn’t bother closing the door quietly he simply kicked the door shut. As expected, a blonde boy popped out and started walking towards him.

“What the hell Harry? What are you doing here?” Niall asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

Harry just looks at him, eyeing him or eye fucking him if that’s what you want to to call that. He looks so beautiful with his cherub face, eyes that he could stare at all day especially when it crinkles when he laughs, thin yet so kissable lips, skin so pale that his cheeks easily turns red and the built body that sinfully drives him crazy. There are so many reasons why he liked him but to sum it up he was the definition of perfect that it put the sculptors into shame.

“U-uhh.. Harry?” Niall trails off looking at him quite unsure of what to do, he shifts his body from side to side when he realizes Harry was checking him out.

“Ah.. I—I was just checking you out,” Harry blurts out. Oh fuck. He laughs nervously and added “Oh, I-I meant the book that you’re holding.” He points out to add emphasis. Niall looks at him then down at his hands.

“You wouldn’t want to read this mate, this is a fucking encyclopedia. Unless, you’re joining a contest or some shit.” Niall laughs his eyes crinkling. How can a boy be this perfect?

“N-no.. of course not.” Harry clears his throat. This is stupid. He is stupid.

“You didn’t answer my question earlier. What brings you here? Don’t you have class?” Niall asks over his shoulder as he starts to walk away and went back to stack books into the shelves making sure to check each of the book’s title card. Harry was silent, looking down at his feet while shifting uncomfortably. Should he tell him that he ditch his class and will probably earn detention?

“Oh god. Did you just ditched your class?” Niall asks warily.

“I only did that because I wanted to see you,” He says thinking it sounded like it was full of frustration when it really came out only as a whisper. They were both silent for a minute, and Harry had finally enough courage to glance at Niall. He can’t believe it Niall is blushing. He made him blush. He is fucking blushing looking down at his hands and completely speechless.

“Why are you blushing?” Harry says cockily as he raised his eyebrow at him, feeling he got the blonde on the palm of his hand and he certainly likes it.

“Em not, I just thought of something…” 

“Oh my god. Don’t tell me you’re picturing me naked?” Harry jokes as he fake gasps and puts his hand on his chest making it look like he was offended when actually he’s not. He’s more than anything happy if Niall does it all day long and maybe some dirty thoughts with it. If possible, Niall looked more flushed than ever and Harry swore he hear him curse under his breath.

“Oh my god! You are!” Harry’s laughter soon filled the library walls. “You are a dirty boy,” he continues.

“Shut up!” Niall says as he threw one of the encyclopedia to Harry’s direction but unfortunately misses it.

“Don’t worry. I’ll end your suffering if you would just say yes to me.” 

“Don’t count on it, Styles. Never in a million years.”

 

x

 

Harry knew he wouldn’t go anywhere now — with Niall bending over the card catalog there is clearly no way. He sent Luke a text saying that he should tell the professors that he’s sick and had gone home. 

Are you enjoying your day with Nialler? ;) I’ll take that as a yes. Use condom!!!!!! xx

He smirks as he reads through his text. 

Will sure do! Thanks x

He pocketed his phone and focuses on Niall who looks likes clearly having a had time organizing the card catalogs. He was now sitting on the floor with loads and loads of index cards surrounding him. Harry walks toward him and plops down beside him. “I’m figuring you need some help?” 

“Em..yeah..Captain obvious..” Niall snorts with his eyes fixed on the index cards in front of him. Harry just smiles and reaches out for the index cards that Niall was holding.

“Uh.so you know that I am in this band, right?” 

“Duh, yes isn’t that obvious? With your bandana thingy on your head literally screams “I’m in a band” vibes.” Harry could feel his cheeks ripping apart from too much smiling.

“Well, obviously you too would know that there is a battle of the bands tomorrow right?” Harry says. Niall hums and nods his head his eyes never leaving the index cards.

“I want you to come and watch me.” 

“Why?” Niall finally looks at Harry.

“Duh, isn’t it obvious?” Harry smirks.

 

x

 

Today was the day. It was the Battle of the Bands. Harry could feel his palms sweating. He was pacing back and forth at the back stage. The band before them is nearly coming to an end.They are next. And he thinks he’s gonna puke.

“Harry, will ya please calm down? You’ve been pacing back and forth for 10 minutes man? You’re giving me a head ache,” Ashton has his eyes closed as he rubs his temples.

“I can’t help it. We’re next. What if they don’t like us? What if the audiences don’t like it? What if he doesn’t like it?” He was completely panicking at this point. 

“I fucking know we’re next so calm the fuck down. If they don’t like it/us then so be it. And I’m sure he’s going to like it. You’ve poured your efforts into this,” Michael smiles as he clamps his hand into his shoulders and gives it an assuring squeeze. 

They were currently at the school’s quadrangle, voices of girls screaming mix with clapping filled the air as the band ended playing. “Give it up for the band Perfect Metal! That was so good!” The host speaks through her microphone. “Okay, I know that this is what half of the people are waiting for especially when this band is full of pretty faces. And not all bands doesn’t have to be a rock band. It can be sweet and romantic as this guys! Am I right?” She questions the audience and the crowd just went insane. Various of screaming, clapping and even whistling can be heard.

“This is the Dynamic Boys!” 

The boys entered the stage and the crowd got even more insane and intense if that’s possible. Everything is surreal. He just stands still for a few seconds, overwhelmed about what’s happening around him - his hands were shaking when he reached out to grabbed the microphone that was attached to it’s stand.

“Hi, we’re the Dynamic Boys.. and uh—” Harry tries to distract the audiences as his eyes scanned the sea of people looking for a particular person - he smiles when he finally sees those warm blue eyes that he’s been addicted to for a year now.

“We’re gonna play this song..but I’m personally gonna dedicate this one to the one I love. Once again, we’re the Dynamic Boys.” 

My eyes are no good- blind without him,  
The way he moves, I never doubt him.  
When he talks, he somehow creeps into my dreams.  
He’s a doll, a catch, a winner  
I’m in love and no beginner;  
Could ever grasp or understand just what he means.

Baby, baby blue eyes,  
Stay with me by my side;  
'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby,  
Stand here, holdin’ my sides,  
Close your baby blue eyes;  
Every moment feels right.  
And I may feel like a fool,  
But I’m the only one, dancin’ with you.  
Oh…  
Can’t get you out of my mind.

 

When they have finished playing everyone in audience was ecstatic. Everyone was cheering for them and it was making adrenaline rush all over his body. Harry was happy that the audience like it, but the opinion of this person matters most to him. He looked for Niall in the crowd, his smile fading away when he saw that he wasn’t there. Where is he?

“That was so great! Beautifully sang Harry and incredibly performed whole by a band,” She compliments and gives Luke, Michael, Calum and Ashton a quick thumbs up.”So who’s the one you’re dedicating it too?” She snoops.

“Well, he isn’t here now. But I think he has gone to do something?” Harry says unsure, trying to sound casual when actually it hurts him that Niall just left like that after that.

“Really? Too bad he missed you poured your heart out for him. Well, anyway.. we will know who will be the winner later after this! Thank you the Dynamic Duo fro that wonderful performance!” They gave the audience a final wave audience before they went back stage.

“That’s so awesome! We did it guys!” Ashton exclaimed putting both of his hands above him. “Yeah! We did great!” Luke adds - Ashton smiles widely at him as he shakes Luke’s hair with his knuckles and putting an arm around him.

“Ya okay mate?” Calum approaches Harry. “Yeah, I’m fine,” He responds.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a reason he left.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s probably needed in the library.”

Calum was about to say something more when suddenly the host’s voice echoed through the blasting speakers. 

“We have the winners everybody!” She exclaims. “The winner none other than.. the Dynamic Boys!” Luke and Ashton started jumping as they climbed up the stage again with Calum and Harry following behind.

“We would like to thank every single one of you who supported us! I love you guys! Wooo!” Michael says as he sent flying kisses to the audiences. Harry should be happy. He wanted this for so long. But not as much as he wanted Niall.

“Congratulations again, boys! And now, you can enjoy yourselves! Have a goodnight!” As soon as she said that the disk jockey instantly put on some club music to play and soon enough the students started dancing to the song, just enjoying themselves. Harry should be enjoying.They fucking won the battle of the bands.

“Is that song dedicated to me?”

Harry spun around so fast that he thought he was gonna fall. Niall was there, standing in front of him his cheeks are flushed again.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Harry tries to be cheeky and smiling all widely.. He was happy again, there’s something about Niall that changes his mood in an instant. And he likes it. 

Niall looks down at his feet. Of course it is obvious he thoughts to himself. Harry frowns.

“I-I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean it that way. Of course it’s you, you’re my baby blue eyes and—” 

Harry was cut off mid sentence when Niall slammed his lips into his. It was rough and sweet at the same time. All this months of waiting, all the wants and eagerness was put into this kiss. He thinks he’s going to explode when Niall traces his tongue on his upper lips. He felt weak on his knees. Harry was not planning on letting go. No. Not at all. 

“Woah, slow down cheeky boy. Getting eager, are we?” Nialls laughs. “What happened to your never in a million years huh?” He mimics Niall. Niall just rolled his eyes, “I couldn’t make you wait that long..” Harry scoffs kissing his neck.

“Well then I have every fucking right. I’ve waited for you.. I’ve waited for this.” Harry bites down on a particular spot on Niall’s neck and it hit the jackpot. Niall is now a moaning mess. 

“Remember the day that we were on the library, yeah I was imagining you naked.”

“Let’s fucking go home now. You’ve got to tell me something more about your thoughts.”

“Obviously.”


End file.
